


locks that fit keys and keys that fit locks

by Wonderlandian_Geek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandian_Geek/pseuds/Wonderlandian_Geek
Summary: "A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys and keys that fit our locks." - Richard Back (Title)Everyone has a gathering of marks somewhere on their body that shows the words that has images of things they like. The tattoo is constantly growing, constantly changing. Anything from family members to hobbies can appear on your soulmate.AKA just a bunch of rambling abt Haikyuu soulmates
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	locks that fit keys and keys that fit locks

Kageyama's chest was covered with the evidence of his soulmate's over enthusiasm for everything.

Directly under his collar bone were _Mom_ and _Natsu_ , written in messy orange handwriting. _Natsu_ had joined "Mom and Dad" when Kageyama was eight, and _Dad_ had disappeared soon after.

The rest of the images were too complicated to describe. Names overlapped with other names and shows and books and foods and so much else.

In the center of his chest was a huge volleyball. It was under everything else, acting as a base. It had appeared in his last year of elementary school and he'd been completely unsurprised. He loved volleyball, of course his soulmate would too. It only made sense.

Under the ball was an orange number 10 with black crow's wings on either side and the words _"He's like a tiny giant!"_ It had appeared at the same time as the ball, but Kageyama had disregarded it since he didn't know what it meant.

Kageyama tried not to give much thought to his soulmate, wanting to spend every waking moment thinking about volleyball. His soulmate didn't give him much time to though, with his list of interests that never stayed all the same for a week and list of friends that never went a day without growing.

In his first year of high school, fourteen new names were added to his soulmark: _My Team:_ _Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Takeda, Kiyoko, Coach Ukai, Yachi._

And a few weeks later, a fifteenth was added, although this one had an accompanying symbol. A shattered blue crown with an orange 9 behind it hovered over Kageyama's heart, with two words scrawled under it in the messy orange writing he'd become used to seeing on his body.

_Kageyama Tobio_

* * *

The first thing to appear on Hinata's skin, when he was only a few months old, were the names of his soulmate's family members, which is completely normal. " _Mom - Dad - Miwa - Grandfather_ " encircled Hinata's left wrist. The words were in dark blue and, if the stories everyone told were true, written how his soulmate's handwriting would look the first time they met.

After that, smaller doodles sporadically appeared and disappeared on his left arm. Toys, books, foods. The only thing that really stayed on Hinata's arm permanently, other than the names, was, oddly enough, a carton of milk.

In his second year of elementary school, a volleyball appeared on the palm of his left hand. A few years later, Hinata would be ecstatic to have a soulmate who loved the sport as much as he did.

Once the volleyball is there, nothing appears anymore. Not even tiny things that disappear after a day or two.

At least, not until they were getting ready to go home after their second training camp in Tokyo. He'd been helping Yamaguchi pack up his luggage when his friend suddenly stopped and asked him what was on the back of his hand. It was a sun. A bright, blazing, orange sun with giant black wings and two small words in the middle of it, written in dark blue in a handwriting he barely recognized:

_Hinata Shoyo_

Hinata, of course, showed it to everyone on the team, bragging for the whole bus ride home about how he didn't even know who his soulmate was, but he'd still gotten them to love him.

He barely noticed the fact that Kageyama's face turned as red as the Nekoma jerseys when he showed him.

* * *

Kageyama asked Hinata out after the Shiratorizawa game, and had to refrain from kissing him right there on the court.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uncreative, so give me ideas for the other ships!! The ships I plan on writing about are in the tags, tho they don't have to be in that order. Thank you!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!! I had a lot of fun thinking about this and imaging what I thought the soulmarks would look like. If you have any questions that weren't answered in this chap, let me know! Again, thank you!!!! <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
